


One Day After Practice

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copyright of Alex deMorra</p></blockquote>





	One Day After Practice

I couldn’t believe it when you showed up outside my window last night. I mean, my parents were still awake and my window is just under their window. I was all set to go to bed and ready to turn out the light when I heard you tap your fingernails against the glass  
.  
And then, when I tried to open the window, it crashed against dowel holding the window shut. It was such a loud clunk that it made the window shake. 

I thought for sure they would hear it. 

That’s why I turned off my light. 

So that if they looked out their window and looked down, there would be a better chance of them not seeing you hiding right outside my room in the bushes.

You were glaring at me so that I’d hurry up and open up the window, but I was listening for any murmurs through the ceiling that would indicate whether they were talking or moving about. It was quiet. After a few moments, it was obvious that even if they had heard anything, they didn’t think it was us.

Oh god. If they knew it was you outside. Well, we’d both be sorry. 

So, at that point, I used the tip of my index finger to hook under the close side of the dowel in order to make it pivot up and pull it out of the way. Then, when I tried to open the window again, it squealed really loud. I couldn’t help but think there is no way they didn’t hear that.

But you put your hands against the glass opposite where mine were and helped me lift it slightly so that it would open the rest of the way without so much noise.

Your face was right there, like inches away from mine, and I wanted to kiss you right then but, more than that, I wanted to get you inside unseen by anyone. The window was too high for you to step inside so you had to lift yourself up into a jack knife before flipping over into my room.

This would have worked a lot better if I still had my bed up against the window. I didn’t have a chance to tell you that I moved my room around that afternoon, and didn’t realize that it was too dark for you to see that it wasn’t there. Hell, the surprise on your face when it was air and not my pillow you fell into at the tail end of your somersault -- it was classic. It probably looked like mine did when your boots went flying, throwing specs of dried mud all over my arms and face as I tried to catch you.

Then, shit. A crash -- a real one this time. Our luck had run out. They totally heard us. 

I could hear my dad get up right away and he came pounding down the stairs. In a total panic, I freaking threw you in my closet and covered you with all the clean clothes I hadn’t yet put away. Then, I put my book bag over your boots and just got the door closed as the thump, thump, thump of my dad’s footfalls were coming closer from the hallway. 

He opened the door to see me hopping around my room holding my shit where you kicked me. I could see his silhouette looking around my room for anything out of place. He turned on the light, still looking pissed, but became more concerned when he saw that I was bleeding.

“You okay, son? What the hell happened?”

“Uh. I'm pretty stupid dad. I was having a nightmare or something and I jumped out of bed but I forgot that I moved things around and ended up falling against my window and kicking my desk pretty hard. I’m okay, though. Like I said - pretty dumb.” I’m usually not a good liar but since my leg did hurt, that probably did most of my work for me.

Dad put his arm around me and pulled me out of the room towards the bathroom off the hallway. “Come on, let’s take a look at what you did to yourself.”

The cut was shallow but close to two inches long. It was probably going to bruise up pretty good, too. He pressed a wet washcloth over it and sprayed it with Bactine before putting a bandage on it just like he did when I was a little kid. This is his magic dad power: cleaning up my scrapes. “One day, you are going to figure out how to arrange your room so that you actually like it and will keep it that way for a few weeks, huh?”

He knows I won’t and he’ll probably always give me a hard time about it. But, it isn’t like he’s really mad or anything. He gives me a smirk and shakes his head, leaving me in the hall bathroom as he retreats back upstairs for the night.

My heart was pounding, seriously pounding, the whole time. 

I mean, holy hell. How did he not see how hard I was breathing? 

I was trying to calm down, inhaling slowly through my nose and exhaling through the mouth like you are supposed to tell someone who might be in shock. I guess it worked.

I am so freaking glad he didn’t catch us, though.

Finally, I go back to my room making just enough noise so that they would think I was getting re-settled before going back to sleep. I closed my door and hear the snick before getting quiet again.

I pulled you out from under the heap of clothes. You had to crawl out on your hands and knees. It was awesome seeing you like that.

You pulled yourself up to my bed and started unlacing your boots when you sat up and whispered to me that you wanted to make sure this wasn’t a mistake.

But, man, I’ve thought about this so much. 

Earlier, when you told me how much you wanted to do it and wanted do it with me, I knew that it was going to be good for both of us. Before you could share any more doubts, I straddled your lap, put my hands on your face, and started giving you kisses all over - quietly, silently - telling you how I felt.

The look on your face then. Fuck! I’ll never forget it. You knew I was saying: _Yes. All the way, yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright of Alex deMorra


End file.
